A Nightmare From Hogwarts
by EvilDeadAsh
Summary: A Crossover Fic using the following characters Draco, Snape, Lucius, Voldemort,Freddy Krueger, Ash Williams. Read Sins of the Father first: It will be easier to understand this fic. AN: Character Death, Rape, and Violence...
1. Deciding Factors

Amanda Krueger-Williams set her tea cup down. She reached for her bottle of hypnocil, the drug that she had been taking for the past three years. "It has been three years since grandfather and I defeated him. These pills are entirely pointless." Amanda said aloud.

Since the events of three years prior Amanda and Ash had moved back to Ash and Maggie's home in Derry Maine. She had a nice life for herself, a loving father figure, a great no commitment relationship with a man named Nash Grant, a job as a nurse that she loved. Nursing didn't pay all too well but it was in Amanda's very nature to help those in need,

Amanda pulled the covers back and climbed into her bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep. She began to dream, her first in many years. She was back in Westin Hills, in Ash's old room where her mother Jenna thoughtlessly threw Ash to further his torment. She was alone a drop of blood hit the floor, the floor began to glow green and slowly fade into red. A gloved hand, followed by the maniacal laughter of Freddy Krueger, Amanda's great grandfather and brother crept out of the floor. She shot up in her bed screaming so loudly Ash came running.

"What's wrong baby?"

"He's coming back, I saw it. Our years of peace are at an end." Amanda said breathlessly.

"That's not possible, you and I both know that he's gone for good. Now. Stop worrying, take your hypnocil this time and go to bed, you have an early day tomorrow."

"You're probably right gramps"

"Don't ever call me that, I do have a name."

"Good-night Ashely"

"Pain in my ass"

The next day after work Amanda came storming into the house slammed the door.

"What's wrong?"

"That dream is still bothering me"

"Just tell me about it you might feel better"

"I was back at Westin Hills, in your old room. I see a drop of blood hit the ground, it glows red and green, a hand comes out with laughter. It was his hand his laugh. I then woke up. I know he'll come back, he found a way."

"Check the book, maybe there are answers in it, maybe a backdoor or window he could possibly crawl into out world through."

"Good idea Ashley, I'll read it in my room"

"Amanda went to the wall safe where the Necronomicon was held, she put in the code 8-9-8-5. She took it into her room. In it she hoped to find an answer. She skimmed the book reading to herself. "...he who falls from the sky, no that was Ash...a child of light and dark, no that doesn't help... blood of fear and pain spilled at the sight of the demons destruction will reawaken the restless one, A-HA. There it is" Amanda ran to Ash and told him what she had found.

"We have to go back, I never wanted to go back but we must."

"I agree Ashely, I'll say goodbye to out peace first then we'll leave."

"I will too, Libby's not going to like it but she'll understand."

Two days later Amanda and Ash were setting off from Derry to Springwood in his old beat up Delta 88.

"What did Nash say when you said goodbye? Libby was a bit pissed off"

"I don't want to talk about it Ashley"

"What did he say?"

"I love you"

"Why is that so bad baby?"

"I told him not to fall in love with me. I told him I never wanted to be in love."

"Why so burned on love?"

"Look what falling in love did to my father. He fell for my bitch of a mother and what did she do to thank him? She killed him and took his children. Love is pain and I don't want anymore pain in my life!"

"Baby, you have to chance it. Even after losing Linda, Annie, and Shelia, I took a chance on Maggie and it worked for us. You must remember love isn't a burden or a curse it is a gift. You have to open up or else you'll never be truly alive."

"Pretty lies to get you to reproduce and a mother is the last thing I want to be."

"I'm sorry baby"

"I just want to kill this bastard AGAIN and be back home."

"We should arrive within the next twenty-two hours, get some sleep"

"Fine!"


	2. Fresh Meat

Two men walked down Elm Street late on a Thursday evening. One was tall with black greasy hair, with a nose to large for his face. The other shorter than the first but still tall, he was younger around sixteen years old, he was blond and had pointed features, dull gray eyes that had once beamed with life.

"Are you sure this is safe sir? I mean he won't find us here right?"

"Don't be paranoid, he would never look for us in America. He thinks Americans too daft to even think of coming here. I assure you if we play to our cunning nature we will never be found."

"What are we supposed to do here?"

"Well we need shelter. This place should do fine."

"This place is horrible, even those Weasley's wouldn't want to live here!"

"That's why even if he managed to track us down this house would be the last he'd look in"

"I suppose you're right sir." He said unenthused.

"There is one thing though, I'm certain he knows where magic is being used especially our magic"

"What are you on about?

"We must live as muggles!"

"No, there is no way I would ever lower myself to that!"

"Fine Draco let him kill you or worse all because of your pure-blood pride!"

"No, you are right as usual Severus."

"Never address me so informally, it is sir to you. Vow or not I am NOT your equal!"

Severus Snape had set up the house so that an alarm would sound if Voldemort entered. He had enrolled Draco in Springwood High, he didn't want the muggles to begin questioning why the pale boy never left the house. Draco stormed into the kitchen. threw his bag down, knocking Snape's freshly brewed tea off of the table. "Something troubling you?" Snape asked furious over the mess Draco had just made.

"Sir, I loathe it here! These muggles are impossible to relate to. Just today the girl I fancied blew me off and called me a freak. Me Draco Malfoy heir to the Malfoy fortune! I am one of the last pure-bloods still living! I am only child to Lucius Malfoy! How dare a muggle reject me!"

"Would you prefer the alternative, death at his hands?"

"No of course not sir."

"Then find a way to deal with it and clean this mess up right now"

"House elf work, I cannot believe I am reduced to this!"

"Stop complaining!"

They had been in Springwood for less than a month. Draco had begun having steadily worse nightmares in that time. Tonight was to be no different. In the nightmare Draco was being held against his will by his own father as Voldemort put the killing curse on Narcissa. Then suddenly he broke free and grabbed a wand pointed it at his turncoat of a father and shouted "Avada Kedavra "

Severus was awakened by the screams emanating from Draco's room. "He's not here the alarm would be going off. What the hell is that boy screaming about?" Almost as soon as Severus opened the door to Draco's room a flash of green light hit him square in the chest. The sound of his own scream woke Draco. What he saw left him breathless. There lying on the floor was his only ally dead. Draco ran over to Severus. "Sir...Sir... SIR... Merlin no, I...no...I couldn't have...it wasn't...no I killed him." Draco in shock walked zombie like out of their house now the scene of Draco's crime. He wandered the streets of Springwood until a police officer stopped him. He was naked except a pair of boxers which he slept in.

"Hey kid are you alright? Kid? Central this is officer Warner requesting assistance. I have a partially nude teenager dazed here." Officer Warner went into his car and grabbed his coat and wrapped Draco in it.

Hours later Draco was put in Westin Hills. He hadn't spoken to anyone since Severus' death. Police were told by a neighbor who had seen Draco's picture where he lived. Upon arriving at 1525 Elm Street, the police found the body of Severus Snape. The coroner was baffled to the cause of death.

The doctors at Westin Hills were overun with patients and the only room they had left was the room that three years earlier played host to the most grisly discovery. A young man dismembered in halves. The patient Ashley Williams who was comatose until that night disappeared.

It was late in the evening when the old car pulled into the driveway of 1428 Elm Street. "I cannot believe I am back to living here! The last time I set foot in this house was when Freddy killed mother, not that she didn't have it coming. I just cannot believe I didn't ask for a trust fund like Freddy did. What was I thinking? If I had we'd be able to afford to live somewhere else, somewhere I could at least feel safe on this suicide mission."

"Quit your bitching and help me unpack the car."

"Fine Ashley."

"Amanda how many times do I have to tell you to call me ASH?"

"Whatever Ashley. I still cannot believe we are back. I have to get a job, as do you. I'll look into Westin Hills, they always need help. You could always try the S-Mart. Welcome to Springwood Ashley I hope we won't have to be here too long!"


	3. Return To Springwood

"That was easier than I thought" Amanda exclaimed.

"What was?"

"I got the job, all they asked to see was my first aid certification and nursing license and I was in. I guess they are more hard up for help than I thought."

"I got the job too. It's never hard to get the hard wares position with my knowledge of their line. I didn't even need to interview. All I did was pick up one of their guns and tell them all about it."

"That's groovy Ashley"

A week later Amanda was working in the children's ward, which was recently moved because the old ward had to be repainted. Suddenly it came to her why the place looked so familiar, it was at one time the same coma ward that her heartless mother had kept Ash captive for so many years. She went to see who now occupied the room. "Doctor, who is that boy?"

"That is Draco Malfoy, he hasn't spoken a word to anyone in a week."

"What's wrong with him?"

"He was found partially nude wandering the streets, he was brought here. The police checked his home and found his guardian dead."

Out of nowhere a loud scream was heard from inside Draco's room. "Nurse help me with him."

"Yes Doctor!"

"Get your hands off of me you filthy muggles! I am friends with the Dark Lord, he will kill you both!"

"Relax, nobody is here to hurt you." Amanda calmly stated.

All at once the reality of the past hit Draco. "I killed him, no, I didn't mean to. I couldn't even kill the old man. How could I have killed Severus?"

"What ever you are scared of I'll protect you."

"Protect me from him? You a muggle I think not!" Draco screamed at her than passed out.

"Doctor may I watch this patient? He will be my responsibility."

"Fine knock yourself out. I have work to do."

Amanda sighed. "I got here not a moment too soon. This child certainly has alot of pain and he is clearly afraid of something. I have to reach him, he could cut himself and Freddy would be back. I cannot allow that to happen!" she thought to herself. The next day Amanda went into Draco's room with a deck of cards."Want to play go-fish?"

"Get away from me you filthy muggle!" Draco snarled. " I may have been forced to play nice at that mockery of a school, but I don't ever have to be nice again. I'm already trapped here. I am not going to be pleasant to any muggle." Draco screamed. "I may have wanted to get laid but that doesn't mean that I'll trust muggles ever." He thought to himself.

Two weeks went by and Amanda's determination to reach Draco never once wavered. However Draco's determination to block her out did faultier. One night after Amanda's shift she went in to persuade Draco to talk to her. Draco reluctantly agreed. His moment of weakness was due to his self imposed loneliness. Amanda brought with her, her deck of cards. "So what's your game? Poker... no too common, Blackjack... no to simple, I bet you are a War man.

"Let's play quietly though, I still don't like or trust you."

"As long as you aren't alone I'm fine with silence."

The game went on for two hours, Amanda was losing. Just as Draco was about to put his Ace of Spades down the edge of the card caught his finger. Blood dropped to the floor. Soon the floor was glowing green then red. Amanda knew that Freddy was back. In a calm voice Amanda said, "Look at the time, I have to get home, and you need your rest."

"Fine leave!" Draco shouted.

Amanda raced home, feeling guilty that she left Draco alone in that room. "Ashley, he's back! The kid cut his finger on a fucking playing card. Blood has been spilled we must prepare to defeat him again."

"Damn it, not again!"

It wasn't long after Amanda had left the room that Draco had fallen asleep. He once again dreamed that Voldemort was killing his mother. Instead of being alone with Lucius and Voldemort he felt the shadow watching the scene unfold. Freddy watched in amazement at the effortless manner in which Narcissa died. He had to meet this man. He had to possess that power." Be a good little doggie and fetch him for me." Freddy whispered to Draco. Somehow Draco managed to get out of the ward and onto the roof. He awoke with a start.

"How am I on the roof? Where did this wand come from? The Dark Mark in the sky? I did that, I was under the Imperius Curse I know it. Was I sleepwalking again?"

In a darkened room stood twelve people, eleven in masks and robes the other man presiding over them. "Lucius bow to me. I have an assignment for you."

"Yes my lord?"

"Your task is to kill that son of yours on sight."

"I cannot find him my lord, I have searched all over England, France, Albania even."

"I just found him, your fool son sent up my mark. I know exactly where he has been hiding."

"Where is he? I will bring his head back for you!"

"I'm going with you fool. I don't trust you to do it properly. Your son fouled up killing the old man, I don't want to trust another Malfoy and have it be spat in my face when you fuck it up too."

"Where are we going my lord?"

"America!"

"The one place no self respecting wizard would hide. Clever Severus. Which part is he in?"

"A little town called Springwood."

"When do we leave?"

"We leave now, follow me." After Voldemort commanded his minion they apparated away with a loud crack.


	4. Danger Looms

"You must go back to Westin Hills baby"

"What for?"

"The child he's not safe there and you know it!"

"He won't be safe here either Ashley."

"At least he'll have a fighting chance if he were here with you and the book."

"I hate when you're right."

Amanda arrived just in time to see security escorting Draco back to his room. "Hello Amanda, your pet project was found on the roof it looked as though he were about to jump."

"How did he get out of a locked ward? Never-mind I'll take him from here boys. Draco I know you don't trust me, but trust this if you stay here you'll be in more danger. I'm taking you home with me."

"I loathe that my fate is in the hands of a muggle, but I also know that I'm in danger. I'll come with you." Amanda and Draco easily slipped past the guards and out to her Oldsmobile. They were on the road to her home within a matter of moments.

"He was here my lord, I can sense him."

"Find him kill him, if you fail me I will be forced to punish you! In the mean time I'm going to have a spot of fun."

Lucius apparated to where he felt Draco's presence the strongest. He slipped into Draco and Snape's home. He saw yellow tape that read "Crime Scene Do Not Cross" He silently crept upstairs and saw the chalk outline that was too big for Draco's body. "Hmm what a pity, Sevvie's dead." Lucius said coldly.

"Ashley I have him with me."

"Show him his room and fix him some tea." Ash stated. He pulled Amanda aside."Don't forget his hypnocil."

"I ran out last night, what about yours?"

"I'm out too, I'll refill tomorrow."

"Okay, good."

"Draco I have an extra bed in my room. Go and get settled. You need rest, don't sleep just rest. My brother's old things should fit you."

Amanda and Ash talked in the kitchen about how best to help Draco and defeat Freddy. The TV in the background was on low when they saw footage of Westin Hills being burned down.

"Turn that up Ashley."

"...Hills burned to the ground a few moments ago there were no survivors..."

"Good thing we got him out when we did."

"Yeah, very right Amanda"

"I think it should be safe to get some rest tonight. Freddy can't be that strong yet."

"Not likely but we are exhausted, and we have the ability to fight him off, so goodnight baby."

"Goodnight Ashley."

"He is here. I feel him strongest here." Lucius said with conviction. With a flick of his wand Lucius quietly said "Alohamora" with that the door unlocked. Lucius silently went up the stairs towards the pull of his blood. "He's living with muggles? What a disappointment he turned out to be. This must be his room." The door slowly opened. "Not only is he living with them, no, he is sleeping in the same room as one. He does have good taste as far as muggles are concerned, she's not ugly. Pity I have to kill her. She might have been fun to play with. Avada Kadavra!" Suddenly a gold shield encompassed Amanda the curse bounced off of it, it barely missed Lucius as he ducked the green energy. "She's no muggle, I don't know what she is." Lucius said breathlessly as he crept out of 1428 Elm Street.

In the boiler room stood Voldemort still high off of killing and torturing countless muggles. "Where is his head Lucius?"

"I failed you."

"Crucc..."

"Wait, he protected heavily by some girl."

"A muggle girl stopped you? Cruccio!" While Lucius was writhing on the floor a memory suddenly struck Voldemort. He remembered that Snape once told him a prophecy that the great Cassandra Trelawney once told. Voldemort lifted the curse. "Lucius hold off on killing Draco, he may prove to be useful yet."

"Not that it's my place to question you, but why?" Lucius asked shakily.

"A prophecy."

"My lord?"

"I thought it was myth until now."

"My lord what prophecy?"

"One foretold by Cassandra Trelawney the most powerful seer that ever lived. it went something like this :

Love must bloom

For the daughter

Of darkness and light

No death shall befall her

Until her child enters the world

Bringing with it

Endless Night or Sweet Delight."

"So you think that muggle is the answer?"

"She must be, stay close to the situation. Draco has proved to be most useful; he found the prophecy mother!"


	5. Legendary Evil

"Did you get it?" Ash inquired.

"It wasn't an easy thing to get; owing to Westin Hills destruction I had to go through illegal channels."

"But the important thing is that you have it."

"Yes Ashley I've got it."

"Good, and not a moment too soon, tonight around eight o'clock mix it into his tea or whatever stiff upper lip Brit's drink, then give it to him."

"Thank you Captain Obvious."

"Don't be a bitch darling grand-daughter."

Eight o'clock rolled around and Amanda pulled out her prize from earlier that day. The bottle was large in size and on it read the word "HYPNOCIL". She finished brewing the tea and crushed two pills into a fine powder, put the powder into the hot tea. She took the cup up to her newest room mate. "Here drink this Draco, it's not poison, just tea."

"Thank you." was Draco's reply. His breeding taught him to be polite when offered something from the host. Draco drank the tea down quickly and went to sleep. Owing to his pure blood the hypnocil had little effect on him, it only caused him to dream later than usual.

"Welcome to my world."

"Who are you?"

"Name's Krueger, Freddy Krueger yours? I know your name. It's soon to be dead!"

"You can't kill me, I'm a pure blood wizard from the Malfoy family. I am more powerful than you."

"So not impressed." Draco lifted his wand in an attempt to protect himself. "You're going to regret this!"

"What are you going to do? Hit me with that... FISH."

"How did you do that?"

"You're in my world now freak, and you are going to tell me all you know about Voldemort!"

"I am no freak!"

"What was that word that he used against your mother before killing her, oh I remember now Cruccio!"

Draco's screams pierced the night. After Freddy was done torturing Draco, he began to tell Freddy all about Voldemort's powers, his horocruxes, and of his father Lucius Malfoy.

Deep inside the boiler room stood Voldemort. He was towering over a convulsing Lucius. He was bored with the town and burning down Westin Hills did nothing to satisfy his lust for pain. About twenty minutes into his now routine torture Lucius passed out. It wasn't too long ago that he'd have passed out two minutes into the torture session. "So you must be the little insolent boy's father." a voice came out of the darkness.

"Who dares speak to me?"

"Names aren't important at this juncture Lucius."

"Tell me who you are right now!" Lucius demanded with a voice that screamed pure blood pride.

"Who I am isn't important at this moment. My message to your boss, or dark lord as he is called, is however important."

"What is your message?"

"Tell him I want to meet with him." At that Freddy drew back his claw and slashed at the place where Lucius dark mark rested. Lucius shot up screaming in pain.

"That's right scream like the piggy you are!"

"My lord stop! I have a message for you." He lifted his sleeve to reveal the now mangled dark mark.

"How dare you defile my mark you traitor! Cruc..."

"No wait, the demon that did this as I slept has a message. He want's to meet you my lord."

"Really? Could be interesting."

"I did well my lord?"

"Yes my friend you did, you may eat and find a muggle to torture."

"Thank you my lord."

"One thing Lucius, how am I to get to him?"

"Sleep then dream, he'll find you I'm sure of it."

Lucius left the boiler room to seek his prey. Voldemort stayed behind to meet the mysterious dream demon. He put a spell on himself to protect him from harm while he lay prone and vulnerable. He took some sleeping draught with a dreaming potion chaser. Two minutes later he was face to face with the demon. "I am here what do you want? Who are you?"

"I want to learn the source of your power. The names Fredrick Krueger, Freddy to all those that fear me."


	6. Revelations

Lucius left the boiler room, he was full of rage at Voldemort but more at himself. "Why did I choose this life? If he thinks he;s going to father that child, he's more demented than everyone thinks he is. I will be the father. This time I'm going to have a child I can be proud of. Pure blood ideals got me saddled with that harpy, and that disappointment of an heir!" Lucius ranted in his head. "Voldemort told me to seek out a muggle, I'm going to seek out what's her face, find out what makes her tick. Love must bloom it said. I need to make her fall for me!" Somehow Lucius brought himself to 1428. He peered into the window, when he did a fiendish idea hit him.

"So tell us what had you screaming so loud." Ash stated.

"I had a bizarre dream. A man used the cruciatus curse on me and forced me to reveal all I knew about Voldemort." Draco confessed.

"Okay two questions. One who was the man? Two who exactly is Voldemort?" Amanda questioned.

"Answer in the first, he said his name was Freddy Krueger. I've never heard that name before but by the looks on your faces you know exactly who that is."

"Yes he is my father in law and grandson."

"How did that happen?"

"Long story short, I married Maggie Burroughs together we had a daughter Jenna, she met Freddy and became twisted by his lies and allowed her son to be possessed by Freddy."

"Oh alright..."

"So who is this Voldemort?"

"His real name is Tom Riddle. He became obsessed with obtaining immortality and learned of hororcruxes, a way to split his soul in many parts. He got followers that he calls Death Eaters. My father Lucius Malfoy is one."

"Is that who you were hiding from?"

"Yes, and I believe he is here now."

"What makes you think that?"

"When I was up on the roof I sent up his mark and Severus knew that he could track us through our magic."

"I am going to check the book for a way to kill him. With Freddy back and Voldemort in Springwood people aren't safe."

"What book?"

"The Necronomicon or Naturum deMonto."

"You have that? I've heard about it. My father gave up looking for it years ago. I cannot believe a muggle had it all this time."

"Muggle, you keep using that word, what is a muggle?"

"Non- magic folk." Draco replied.

"So the hypnocil didn't work. Is there anything your people use to prevent dreaming? If so use it as soon as possible."

"I will do that Ash."

Amanda went into the living room with the book. "There has to be something in here. No not this passage of a child of dark and light. Why do I always turn to that page? Never mind." Amanda read and re-read the book four times. "There's nothing in here!" As soon as she closed the book she passed out.

Lucius raised his wand and pointed it at Amanda who was deeply intent on her book. "Legilimency!" Suddenly Lucius was in Amanda's most recent memory of love.

"Nash, Ashley and I have to leave town for awhile. I can't explain right now, but we have to leave."

"Thanks for telling me. You know I love you!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"I told you not to fall in love with me. We aren't love and trust and emotions. We are fun that is all!"

"I don't care. I love you."

"Goodbye"

"I am going to find you."

"Whatever!" As the memory played out Lucius decided he must play the role of Nash to have the child be his.

"Amanda, baby are you okay?" Ash asked concerned.

"Yeah, I must not have eaten enough. I felt a bit light headed and then I fainted it felt like an acid trip."

Back in the boiler room lay Voldemort. He was deeply asleep. In his dream he had me Freddy Krueger. "So what do you think you have to offer me?" Voldemort asked.

"I don't know yet. If I like what you have to offer me I'll give you my secret to immortality in which you wouldn't need to rely on horocruxes."

"Good secret, but you have limits, my horocruxes allow you to live forever with your obvious dream powers in the real world."

"This could be the beginning of a beautiful alliance." Freddy smirked.

"It could be" Voldemort sneered.


	7. Lamentation

"This town is full of surprises." Voldemort stated to his newest ally.

"That is you found me and the brat."

"That's not all I found. I found a girl who fits a prophecy long foretold. Her child will be powerful in evil."

"Really?"

"That's not all. Draco the insolent fool brought me straight to her. He lives with her."

"Amanda?"

"You know of her?"

"Know of her, she's my blood. She is my great grand-daughter."

"So you are a powerful ally after all."

"Yes teach me your tricks and I'll tell you all about her."

"Agreed." Voldemort stated coldly then awoke. "Somehow that child has to be mine. I need a plan.

"Ashley do you know where that puzzle box is that Maggie used against mother?"

"Yeah why?"

"I feel it could be very useful in defeating both Freddy and Voldemort."

"It's in a safe deposit box in Derry.

"That could prove to be problematic."

"Don't worry, I'll have Libby send it to us."

"Won't she question why you need it?"

"No I don't think so."

"Good call her right away and get it here."

"I will!"

Amanda left the house to clear her head. "Freddy is back, this guy Voldy something or other and his number one minion all in the same place. Will I ever be freed from the drama of evil? First my mother, then my brother, am I too destined to become evil?" In all her wondering and wandering somehow she came upon Freddy's old haunt. "The boiler room. How did I get here?" Inside she heard two distinct voices. "Who would dare to come here?"

"Master did your meeting with the dream demon go well?"

"Of course it did. I will somehow gain his power and render myself invincible!"

"Oh god no! They've aligned. I need that box like yesterday. I need to warn Draco." Amanda silently gasped. She did not move for fear that she might be spotted.

"That girl is the key to everything. We must secure her." Before she could hear the rest of their conversation Amanda somehow found her way out of the boiler room, her fear altered state left her in a zombie like daze. She didn't know how she got out.

"Lucius go find that son of yours. Tell him I'll spare his life for the information that will secure me that girl."

"I will do as you command my lord." Lucius apparated into Draco's bedroom just in time for Draco to come out of the bathroom. Draco looked up and gasped.

"Father how? I am your only son please don't kill me."

"Pleading for your worthless life. Is that how I raised you?"

"You didn't raise me that annoying Dobby did! Fine kill me. I hope it's worth it. Potter will kill YOUR lord and then what will you be? You'll no longer be a Death Eater, you'll be the man who needlessly murdered your own child!"

"Draco stop being dramatic! If we wanted you dead, you would be. No I am here to make you a one time only offer. Gives us all the information you have on that girl, that Amanda and we will spare what life you have left."

"What makes her so important? Is it that she has the Necronomicon and the ability to control it?"

"She has that? Hmm could be interesting. No, it's not that."

"I will do as you command me to."

"That's a good boy!"

"Now what makes her so important?"

"She is the prophecy mother or something like that. According to OUR lord she will give birth to a child that will tip the balance of power in our favor. I will be that child's father!"

"Okay." In his head Draco was seething with rage he knew exactly what his father being the father to such a powerful child would mean for him. He knew it would mean the end of him being the only Malfoy heir. "So I am fully forgiven?"

"Yes fully!"


	8. Surprise

"Well start talking Draco. What do you know about that muggle?"

"I know she has closed herself off to love. Her mother used her father's love and killed him after he had served his purpose. There was a man."

"Nash."

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Legillimency, really Draco you can't possibly be this stupid."

"Anyway you probably know all there is to know about them."

"Not everything, I merely saw the break-up. Not the beginning or middle the important stuff."

"They met in hospital. He was there to claim his father's body. She accidentally spilled her coffee on him. He went ballistic then he cried on her shoulder. He was grieving his father's death. She was empathetic having lost her father in a most awful manner. After that they became friends meeting frequently in a cafe' for coffee, when her shift ended. One day she rarely had the day off, they went to see a movie then to a bar. She got trashed and slept with him. That's when she made him promise not to fall in love with her. Stating that they were what the muggle teenagers would call friends with benefits. This went on for six months. It ended well you know the rest."

"Very informative Draco."

Back in the boiler room Voldemort had fallen back to sleep. "So that girl will soon be mine!"

"Don't get cocky, make no mistake she may be good, but she is also very smart. She is after all the one that defeated me last. No to get to her you must know what her weakness is. Her grandfather Ashley Williams is the only person in this world that she loves and would die for. He is her Achilles' heel. He will prove to be her undoing."

"Good to know my friend."

"Anything for you partner."

"Anything else I need to know about her?"

"Yes she is terrified to dream. She takes hypnocil to prevent me from getting to her. You must not allow anymore of that drug into her system."

"That is as good as done! I'll just have Draco rid the house of hypnocil."

"Good now goodbye friend." Voldemort awoke and summoned Draco to his side.

"Draco, now that you are back with us, I have a task for you. It's an easy one seeing how you failed me last time."

"Anything you want my lord."

"Go back to the muggles and rid that house of something called hypnocil."

"As you command my lord."

The next day Amanda was rudely awakened by the door bell chiming loudly at the foot of the stairs. She sleepily went downstairs and opened the door."I have a package here for Ashley Williams. I need someone to sign for it."

"Fine, thank you. Have a nice day."

"You too." Amanda didn't even have to guess what was in the package when she read who it was from. The label had the sender being Libby Campbell.

"Finally it's here. The Lament Configuration is here!" Amanda ran to Ash's room and woke him up. "Ashley we have it, the tool to rid ourselves of Krueger once and for all. The bastard came out of this box seems fitting he should go back through it."

"That's nice baby. I sleepy I go back to bed."

"It's noon wake up!"

"Bitch!"

Ash got up and into the shower. He had to force himself to be awake. A knock came from the bathroom door. "I'm almost done, damn can't a man shower in privacy?" Ash climbed out of the shower water dripping off his well toned body. He quickly dried himself off, dressing himself in his S-Mart uniform then carefully he placed his hand back on. "The bathroom is all yours Draco."

"Thank you Ash" Draco went into the medicine cabinet and put all of Ash and Amanda's hypnocil down the toilet and quickly replaced them with multi-vitamins. "There that's done." As Ash was tying his shoe to finish getting ready for work the phone rang.

"Hello...Hi Nash... You got the number from Libby didn't you...Of course she'd be happy to see you... No I won't tell her you're coming... I promise... See you soon my boy... Goodbye."

"Who was that?" Amanda asked.

"Just another telemarketer."

"Oh I hate those!" Amanda and Draco spent all day shifting between watching TV and watching DVD's and talking. Ash came in a slammed the door.

"I'm home!"

"Damn, lost track of time, it's already eleven o'clock. I've got to get to bed." Amanda went into the bathroom and took her daily hypnocil not noticing the once white pills were now blue. She changed into a fresh pair of pajamas and laid down to sleep. She fell asleep quickly, into her own hell. When she opened her eyes she saw Lucius and Voldemort standing over a bound and gagged unconscious Ash. She ran up to free him but was unable to. She stood in horror as her beloved grandfather was murdered before her very eyes. Her voice began to chime in her head. "You did this you had the power to stop this yet you just stood there. You are exactly like your mother and brother. You are pure evil." Amanda awoke crying out "Ashley no... I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

"What's wrong baby?"

"I dreamed you were killed and I did nothing."

"That's not possible you took your hypnocil." Draco chimed in,

"I must be gaining an immunity for it, damn I was afraid that would happen."

"Relax baby. I am fine. I won't stand idly by as someone tries to kill me. Baby just calm down. It will be fine. Trust me."

"Here try this dreamless sleep draught it might help."

"Thank you Draco you may be my only friend."

"I am not friends with you, your grandfather, or any muggle."

"Whatever I know there is more to you than bigotry."

"There really isn't. I am a pure-blood wizard. I am only here because it suits me."

"Whatever you say, we sleep now!"


	9. Unwelcome Visitor

Voldemort sat in the boiler room. His patience with Freddy was wearing thin. "I have to possess his powers. They may prove to be the key to Potters undoing. I must absorb them. If I could get him out of his world and into mine I may stand a chance at controlling him. There is the promise of immortality. I bring him out get him to create a horocrux destroy said horocrux then him. Then I could fully absorb his dream powers. But first I need an object. The victim is almost too perfect. Draco, the brat thinks that I've forgiven him. I thought being a Slytherin taught him better than that. In destroying Freddy I kill two birds with one stone. I get his powers and dispatch Draco."

Amanda silently peered into the boiler room she overheard the part about Voldemort needing an object she said to herself, "You need an object you bastard, I've got it right here." She quickly placed the box down and ran out before he could finish his rant. Voldemort heard her footfalls.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Voldemort ran after her but she was already gone. He looked down and at his feet lay the Lament Configuration. " I know this box. I looked for it for years. I cannot believe my luck. This is perfect for Freddy's hororcrux seems a pity to destroy it."

Amanda rushed home to tell Ash and Draco of her great accomplishment. She raced to her front door put in the key. "Hey Ash..." she began to scream out. "Nash what are you doing here?"

"I told you I'd find you. I love you. You love me to I know you do. Don't deny it."

"I don't love you go back to Derry!"

"I am not leaving without you. I know your mother deceived your father into marriage and into impregnating her so that Freddy could be reborn. But something good came out of her being an evil bitch. You. Good comes out of evil. Please give me a chance, give us a chance. I know in your heart you know what I'm saying is right. Search your soul my angel you know you love me."

"I guess I'll give you another chance Nash. Wait here I have to tell Ashley something."

"I'll wait a millennium for you my angel." Nash waited in the kitchen with Draco.

"Not very subtle are you?"

"What ever do you mean?"

"Father drop the act, I know it's you."

"How did you know?"

"Angel, that's what you call mother. How are you passing as Nash?"

"I made a little trip to Derry killed the muggle took a little souvenir, his scalp and all the hair that went with it. Should keep me in polyjuice potion till the end of time."

"Father you are twisted."

"I know!" Lucius said beaming with pride.

Amanda went up to Ash's room. "Stop brooding"

"I wasn't brooding!"

"Yes you were."

"Was there something in particular you wanted or did you just want to annoy me?"

"I put the box where Voldy can find it. All our problems are soon to be over. Well the evil ones there is the question of Nash. Did you know he was coming?"

"Yes."

"Asshole, you could have warned me."

"I know, but I want so much to see you happy. You remind me so much of Maggie, it seems a shame you don't have love."

"Whatever!"


	10. Trickery

Deep in the boiler room Voldemort was pacing furiously. "The time has come for Freddy, to be brought into this world. I cannot stand waiting for him to make up his mind about whether or not he wants to become immortal." Voldemort laid down in his transfigured bed, "The time is now my friend." In mere moments he was face to face with Freddy.

"What do you want now? You are very needy for a supposedly indestructible dark lord."

"I have decided it is time. No more thinking. No more analyzing the ramifications. You are coming with me now!"

"Okay fine grab onto me and hold on until you awake. That should do the trick."

"Okay." Voldemort grabbed tightly to Freddy and woke himself up. Above him lay Freddy in the flesh.

"Now what?"

"Now you take this package to 1428 Elm Street, there you'll find Draco. Kill him and when you feel your soul split force the fragment into this box. Then and only then and only then will you have truly achieved immortality."

Freddy took the parcel and calmly stalked towards Draco and his destiny. Freddy kicked the door off of it's hinges. "Here's Freddy!" Draco stood up and froze.

"How is this possible? Am I dreaming again?"

"You wish!" Freddy chuckled. "It's time to change your name from soon to be dead to just plain DEAD!"

"That's not going to happen in this house!" Amanda stated full of fire and confidence. "It's time we ended this once and for all Freddy!"

"Amanda, darling, blood of my blood. Shut the fuck up! You will be dealt with soon enough. First I must kill this little piggy."

"Again not going to happen. Draco run!" Freddy launched himself at Amanda full speed. He slashed at her throat, he got her good. She bled profusely. "Draco, throw that box at him. Tell him it's a wizard artifact, he needs to solve it to gain more power" Draco did as he was told as Freddy began to solve the puzzle they ran into the kitchen.

"What happened out there?" Lucius asked Draco.

"Amanda's been hurt, Freddy came to kill me and she saved me. Where's Ash?"

"He went out."

"I'll call him on his cell phone and tell him to meet us at the hospital." They left carrying a now unconscious Amanda.

Back in the living room Freddy finished the puzzle, after he did the walls around him opened. Chains flew out in all directions. Along with the chains came the most regal looking demon. His head was adorned with a grid, pins sticking out of every cross-hair.

"Ah, Mr.Krueger, so good to see you again. You have eluded us for so long." As if enlivened the chains the man controlled began to hook on to Freddy causing him to fall to the ground. The high priest of hell went back into the chasm in the wall satisfied with his prize, a writhing and screaming Freddy followed right behind him. And just as he came in they were both gone.

In the boiler room Voldemort had the strange feeling that the great power for which he lusted was gone forever. "Damn it he failed. Oh well, I still have that girl.

Amanda awoke. She had been passed out after the battle, her blood loss was severe. At her bedside Nash was holding her hand crying. She smiled and he looked up. "Hey sleepyhead." Lucius greeted her warmly.

"How long have I been out?"

"Half a day, Draco and I were so worried."

"Really were you now?" Amanda said looking at Draco.

"You saved my life and for that I owe you a life debt."

"Nash baby you have really shown me your true colors. I am impressed."

"Amanda I love you! I don't know how many times I can say that until you finally feel the same way."

"I'm getting there I really am, it's just going to take sometime."

"I can wait my angel. You are worth the wait." Lucius said. Inside he thought, "Soon very soon, you will succumb to me." Lucius smiled.

Voldemort formed a plan to force Amanda's hand in the prophecy. "Lucius may think his plan is working but mine is much more direct." With a crack Voldemort apparated to the hospital. Ash was in the bathroom crying. "How manly of you." Voldemort said softly.

"You must be Tom Riddle."

"For that insolence I shall see you dead. But for now you are more valuable to me alive than you would be dead."

"Why?" Before his question was answered Voldemort drew his wand and said "Stupefy!" a jinx which left Ash completely unconscious. Voldemort apparated with Ash back to the boiler room, He set about to tie him up to one of the pipes.


	11. Betrayal

Amanda lay confused in her hospital room. "Draco have you seen Ashley? It's not like him to be here."

"I'm sure it's nothing my angel." Lucius stated.

"I'll call him on his cell phone, see where he is. I thought he'd be out of the bathroom and here by now but I was just in there and he wasn't there." Draco stated. He picked up the phone and dialed 555-0125, Voldemort answered the phone.

"Come and get him if you dare!" He hung up the phone.

"Oh great now Ash has been taken damn him he has no patience for anything." Draco thought to himself.

"Amanda I need you to remain calm. I just called Ash and Voldemort answered. He has him, I don't know why he's taken him. I am so sorry." Draco said comfortingly.

Ash finally regained consciousness. "Okay Tom why have you taken me? Is it myself or Amanda that are so damned important to you?"

"You aren't wrong Ash. She is the key to the future, and you are merely the instrument I will use to get her to bend to my will."

"What makes her so damned important to you?"

"She is prophesied to give birth to a very powerful child, it is my destiny to father that child. The beginning of the prophecy states that love must bloom. Lucius has his interpretation, I have mine."

"Lucius? Draco's father?"

"Yes, and you know him as Nash. Yes your precious Nash is dead!"

"You think Lucius can continue to pretend to be Nash and Amanda won't figure it out? Amanda is smarter than that!"

"Very soon that won't matter. Lucius will fail and then it's my turn. I will take her by force and keep her captive until she bears the child. After she's given birth I will dispose of her, like I will you once you no longer are of any use to me."

"You will not touch her!"

"I don't think you are in the position to be commanding anyone! CRUCCIO!" Ash's scream pierced the calm night.

Amanda felt her heart drop."Baby what's wrong?"

"It's Ash he's being hurt."

"Don't worry so much, you'll re-injure yourself. Let's go back to the house and grab the book, maybe there is something in there to help you find Ash."

"That's a good idea Nash."

"Oh my lord, look at what the battle between Freddy and whatever that thing was did to your house, Amanda."

"I really don't care, this was my mother's house anyway. My real home is in Derry. Once I rescue Ashley I am so out of here. Fuck this Voldemort and all his trappings. Freddy's gone, my job is done."

"Sweetie angel relax. It will be okay." Lucius went to kiss her. Amanda allowed him to comfort her. Her mind was racing so fast. Pretty soon his hand was under her skirt roughly handling her clit. This sent a warning bell through her body.

"Nash stop. I need to concentrate on the matter at hand." Lucius stopped and allowed Amanda to continue her work."He's in the boiler room. He's alive. Barely. We need to get to him quickly."

"It's good that he's alive. Do you love me my angel?"

"This isn't the proper time or place for this conversation, I have to concentrate on rescuing Ashley!"

"I know of a good stress relief activity, make love to me."

"No this isn't the place or time for this, something is off why are you acting this way?"

"I love you so much make love to me now! You want this as much as I want you." Lucius looked down at his hand and saw that it was slowly turning back into his own, in all the rush of the day he forgot to take his Polyjuice. "My love, I just want to make love to you what is wrong with that?"

"Nash why are you pushing the issue now of all times? Once I know that Ash is safe with me and we are out of this fucking town, we will have plenty of time for that. I'll be right back. I have to tell Draco what I now know, he's been trying to clean the mess up."

"Damn it, I guess I'll have to do this the hard way." When Amanda returned she saw that Nash was gone and Lucius was in the room.

"What have you done with Nash?"

"Nothing, except he was dead weeks ago. I killed him and assumed his identity."

"But he was just here."

"Nope that was me my angel. I took a polyjuice potion to make myself look and sound like him."

"Why, tell me why you bastard."

"Never mind I tried to do this the easy way but you couldn't allow that!" After Lucius stopped talking he took out his wand and put a full body bind on her. "Now you will be reunited with your precious Ash. Draco help me get her to the boiler room!"

"Fine, father!"


	12. Prophecy Fulfilled

Amanda slowly opened her eyes. Her head hurt so badly, she went to hold her head but found that her hands were tied tightly behind her back. In her mouth was an old rag, the taste of which made her want to gag. When her eyes finally adjusted to the lighting she looked up and what she saw both confused her and infuriated her. Before her sitting on a makeshift throne was the snake like man she saw earlier when she left the box there. On his left was Lucius, her hatred surged forth, she began to scream but found her voice muffled by the oily taste. Draco was on his right, her rage was palpable. Next to them chained to the pipes was her beloved Ash knocked out. Draco began to speak. "Amanda, dear sweet naive Amanda. As you see my lord has forgiven all my sins. The reason is simple. You. All this time I was running from him, I brought him to you. For my part in retrieving you I am forgiven." It was then that her fury made her head throb even more than it was. If she had the ability to explode objects with her mind the entire town of Springwood would be nothing more than a crater. Lucius began to speak. "Angel, I tried to finish this the easy way. But you wouldn't have it. You were too damned stubborn. Now it's time for our way, the Death Eater way!" Her rage gave her the strength and ability to spit out the oil soaked rag.

"What the fuck makes me so important? Why did Nash have to die, a purely innocent man? What makes me so damned special? It can't be that I am Freddy's great grand-daughter, as you clearly don't give a shit that he's been defeated. It's not that I have the Necronomicon, as you would have already taken it. Why torture Ash, the only man I have or will ever love?

"That child is the reason, love. You see long ago Cassandra the most powerful seer the world has or will ever see foretold of the most powerful child to be born. Your child. It said Love must bloom, For the daughter of darkness and light, Freddy being the darkness and Ash over here being the light. No death shall befall her, Lucius tried to put the killing curse on you but a golden shield protected you. Until her child enters the world bringing with it endless night."

"Yeah, and the people shall dine on watercress and rotted eggs, and the children shall dance to the didgeridoo, and the green monkey shall bark at midnight. You people and your prophecies what a fucking joke!" Amanda said in disbelief.

"You shouldn't mock that which you couldn't possibly understand." Lucius said slapping her.

"Let her go, you assholes." Ash said finally awake after his torture

"Not until she makes a simple choice." Lucius stated.

"What fucking choice?" Ash demanded.

"Simply put, she has one of three choices. One choose me to father her child and you live. Two choose Lucius to father her child and you live. Three she refuses to choose and you die." Voldemort stated emotionless.

"I'll never choose, I won't. I'd rather die!" Amanda screamed.

"How about Ash here dying? Would that spur you on to make a choice?" Voldemort asked coldly. He picked his wand out of his robes and pointed it as Ash. "CRUCCIO!" Ash's screams made Amanda cry.

"Stop it! You assholes, stop hurting him. I'll choose just please don't hurt him." Amanda said tears streaming down her face.Ash looked up breathlessly.

"No Amanda, don't. I'd rather die than have this forced upon you. Please let me die."

"You are the only person in my life that I've ever loved, that has ever loved me. I can't no I won't allow you to die." Amanda said crying harder than she ever thought possible."I have to do this, Ash. There's no other way out. I've decided Lucius."

"Excellent." Voldemort said aloud. "Even if this child is a Malfoy I will take it and raise it as my heir. Mudblood or not this child will be world famous." Voldemort thought as he watched on with glee at what was about to unfold.

Lucius went over to Amanda and pulled her up violently. He transfigured a pile of old crates into a four poster bed. He threw her down on the bed, unbound her hands from behind her back and retied them to either side of the posts. Then he tied her ankles to the end of the bed. He slowly cut off her clothing piece by piece. Starting with her jacket, her tore at the seems until it was nothing more than a pattern of it's former self. Then he tore apart her blouse, buttons went flying everywhere. He tossed it aside. He stopped briefly deciding whether to go for her bra or her skirt. He decided on her skirt. He pulled at the sides creating a slit all the way up her thighs, before finally tearing it all the way off. He stopped and grabbed his wand, with it he made her bra disappear along with her panties. "Father STOP THIS! You don't need to do this. She saved my life don't do this." Draco screamed. "I will not have this impurity as competition for the Malfoy name!"

"You insolent fool! Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted as Draco hit the floor."Lucius continue or do I have to finish the job myself like I always do?"

"No my lord." Ash kept his eyes closed as Lucius continued his assault on Amanda. Lucius removed his robes revealing black pants and a green silky shirt. He removed his shirt carefully and folded it. Then he removed his pants which unleashed his eleven inch rock hard cock. He ran his hands all over her body. From her breasts which he grabbed so hard they instantly bruised. He slowly traced the lines of her stomach down to her dry hole. He readied three fingers and savagely penetrated her. Pumping so hard that she began to bleed. "This won't do. Lubricatus." Her blood suddenly mixed with the acidic goo that made her pussy wet. This caused her to cry deeply. After he was done violently ripping her apart manually he shoved his cock deep into her so fast and hard she screamed loudly.

"Stop, Please STOP." Amanda cried out, but her pleas for mercy were met only with bites and scratches to her already bruised body.

"Let him finish or else Ash dies!" Voldemort warned. Amanda sobbed and her sobs became softer and softer with each and every thrust of Lucius'. Her eyes were swollen by her tears. Her body bruised and bloody. The man that killed her lover, threatened to kill her grandfather above her finished and began to dress himself. Ash opened his eyes just enough to see what had been done to his grand daughter.Ash suddenly became endowed with the strength of twenty men.And the speed of a cheetah. He broke out of his restraints ran up to Lucius and punched him several times in the face causing him to fall to the ground. Ash reached up and grabbed the large hook hanging above the bed and sent it slamming into Voldemort before he could react. Then he got to Amanda, she lay bound, bruised, catatonic. Ash grabbed Lucius robes which were strewn on the floor, and carefully wrapped Amanda in them. He carried her out of the boiler room.

"Baby please wake up. It's me gramps. I love you please don't leave me." Ash began crying.

Amanda could only mutter three words before falling back into her catatonic state. "Home... Book... Shield..."

"Baby? Okay I'll get you home get you cleaned up and we'll get the book. Then together we will leave and never come back to this fucking town. We'll go somewhere they would never think to look for us."

"Cold inside, Kill Me..."

"Baby, you'll be alright. I promise. They will never touch you again!"

"Lucius you idiot! I'll deal with you later!"

"How did that work? The prophecy said..."

"Love must bloom, her love for Ash."

"What if she tries to abort?"

"It won't work. Muggle bodies can carry our children but our magic protects the child. So no abortion is possible."

"What can I do to make it up to you my lord?"

"Find her, bring her to me!"

"I will my lord."

Back at 1428 Amanda snapped back to reality, just in time to cast a protective circle around herself and Ash. "There now no evil can ever find us!"

"Where to Amanda?"

"I don't know. We can't stay here, and we can't go back to Derry Lucius would check there first."


	13. Epilogue

It had been two months since Amanda and Ash went into hiding. They were far from Springwood and Derry. They moved to Las Vegas. Amanda started a job as a night nurse at Valley Hospital Medical Center. She not only worked there but was in an out patient group of rape survivors. Even with the hypnocil, her nightmares about Lucius remained ever present. Sometimes even when Ash touched her, she would begin to cry. She started to drink heavily, but about a month after starting her job she found out she was pregnant. She tried to abort the child but the doctors would end up knocked out without memory as to why they had been unconscious. She talked to Ash and he told her that even though her child is the result of a rape, it is still her child. She began to love her child.

"Time's up Lucius, where is she?"

"I cannot seem to locate her. Even with her carrying my child, my blood bond isn't strong enough to locate her."

"You are useless just like your son! Avada Kedavra!" The death eaters looked on as Lucius Malfoy once the most powerful and influential of their ranks fell as green energy hit him."I must have that child! I'll give anyone anything they could ever desire for the capture of Amanda Krueger-Williams. If you happen to kill Ashley J Williams in front of her, more points for you!"

Seven months later Ash and Libby were pacing outside Amanda's hospital room. She had gone into labor eight hours prior. She took ten hours to deliver her child a baby girl, which she named Alice after her grandmother. As all the doctors and nurses left her alone with her child she heard a loud crack. Outside all Ash and Libby heard was Amanda screaming. "Oh go no, he found her."

"Who, no time to explain wait here! Amanda are you alright? Who are you?"

"My apologies. Amanda, my name is Remus Lupin. It took me months to track you down. I've been looking for you. To tell you, you are safe."

"I don't understand."

"Relax, you've just given birth. You need to relax."

"No you will answer me now!"

"Fine as you wish. Harry Potter destroyed Voldemort. You have nothing left to fear. Our spies in his ranks told us about you and what Lucius did to you. We have been trying to track you down. To tell you, you are safe now. I am so sorry about what happened to you I really am."

"Thank you, what of Lucius?"

"Dead. Killed by Voldemort himself for failing to recapture you and to kill Ash."

"Goodbye Remus."

"Goodbye, no wait, so you want Alice to go to Hogwarts when she becomes of age? After-all she is part witch."

"No fucking way in hell will I allow my daughter into that world, not after the hell it put me through!"

"Okay, goodbye Amanda."

A week later Amanda brought Alice home. Ash and Libby spent that week getting the baby's things all settled in their apartment. As Amanda looked around the room she knew she was safe. She put the kettle on the range and went to put Alice down to bed. She returned to the kitchen and made herself some tea. As she thought about the past year and a half, Amanda Krueger- Williams set down her tea cup.

THE END


End file.
